SHIELD Quinjet
Background (from Marvel Cinematic universe wiki with slight modification) The Quinjet is a technologically advanced S.H.I.E.L.D. jet frequently used by the Avengers and STRIKE teams for transportation. Quinjets possess unique flight capabilities thanks to their unique wings which contain turbine fans. While these early Quinjets were lightly armed, the former S.H.I.E.L.D. initiative known as Project Insight eventually introduced a series of Quinjets with a wider range of weapons. Model Type - SHIELD Quinjet Class - Limited production high performance trasnport and light combat craft Crew - 2 plus up to 12 passengers and/or cargo SDC By Location Main Body/fuselage - 750 Wings (2) - 400 ea Rotors (2) - 300 ea Jet Engines (2) - 375 ea Tailplane - 275 Minigun - 90 Hardpoints (4) - 75 ea AR - 15 Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 15mm rounds. Note - to use in Rifts or Robotech divde all sdc numbers by 3 for MDC Speed Ground - NA Flying - Mach 2 maximum at 20 000m, Mach 1.1 at 2 000m. VTOL take off and landing capable as well as hover capabilities. Range - 6000km on internal fuel Altitude - 20 000m Statistics Height - 5.1m Length - 17.2m Width - 12.0m Weight - 23 tons loaded Cargo - 10 tons maximum Power System - Custom Hybrid fuel cell/aircraft fuel turbine and rotor systems Cost - unknown (10s of millions of US dollars estimated) Weapons Weapon Type - GAU-17/A 7.62mm minigun Primary Purpose - Assault Range - 1000m Damage - 6d6+3sd per round, x4 on short bursts (1 action, 20 rounds), x7 on medium bursts (1 action, 30 rounds), x10 on long bursts (2 actions, 50 rounds), x15 for full melee (all actions, 200 rounds) Rate Of Fire - bursts only Payload - 5000 rounds Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Weapon Hardpoints (4, 2 per wing. Not usually deployed with any ordnance on board) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft/Anti-vehicle Range - varies by ordnance type Damage - varies by ordnance type Rate Of Fire - Volleys of 1 -4 of ordnance of the same type (essenitally 1 per hardpoint) unless noted otherwise Payload - 3 Light Explosive Air to Air/Armour Piercing Air to Ground missiles or 2 High Explosive air to air/Heavy armour piercing-High Explosive air to ground missiles or 1 heavy high explosive air to air/air to ground missile or 1 9 shot mini missile launcher (can only fire from one launcher at a time, rate of fire is volleys of 1-9 and pauyload must be all teh same type of mini missile) or 3 light explosive bombs or 2 high explosive bombs or 1 heavy high explosive/cluster bomb per hardpoint Bonuses - +2 strike for all missiles Note - See generic missile table elsewhere Bonuses Use Vehicle Combat Training plus the following +2 dodge May attempt an auto-dodge but with no bonuses Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots or power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew or crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 2 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 18 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 400 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, plasma and magical fires do full damage), radiation shiedled upto seveal hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, altimiter, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System - Range 1500ft Smoke and Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 18 charges of smoke each create 60ft area of smoke behind the craft. Chaff and flare (18 charges each) give the craft a 75% chance of confusing radar guided (chaff) and heat deeking (flares) causing them to lose lock and miss their target. Fly by Light Control systems - If the craft takes more than 50% damage the systems may fail (60% chance). Loss of the control system gives a penalty to the pilot of -50% to all piloting rolls to maintain control of the aircraft. While functioning the systems give a bonus (+20% for fly by light) to all piloting rolls. Radar - Can identify and track upto 96 targets simultaneously to a range of 297 miles (475km) Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 297 miles (475km). Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 297 miles (475km). Laser Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Multi-Lock capability - Unit can lock on to and fire at 4 targets using semi-active radar homing and passive infra-red homing missiles at one time through it's radar tracking system. Look and lock capability - Unit can lock on to and fire at 4 targets using semi-active radar homing and passive infra-red homing missiles at one time through it's helmet mounted eye movement recognition cuing system. LIDAR/LADAR - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 10cm at 5km, as small as 200cm (2.0m) out to 15km and as small as 1000cm (10.0m) out to 25km. This system also assists the other sensors in detection and identification. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper signal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 15 miles (24km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 30 feet doing 6d6x20sd to anything within the radius. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 8 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 8 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -20% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki Marvel Database Wiki Wikipedia